


Rewards and Punishments

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, master/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Just a quick AU idea, what if Cora had joined the Knights of Ren instead. How would her relationship be with Kylo? This is literally smut, hardly any plot at all. The first part is set during Force Awakens and the second part is set after Last Jedi. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Rewards 

Cora's P.O.V

“Again!” Kylo ordered, clearly becoming impatient with me.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself as well as focus my mind. I had to get it this time. I couldn't keep failing him. This should be an easy task. I met the gaze of the spy in front of me. I needed that information. Kylo needed that information. My first few attempts I had barely scratched the surface of the mans mind. It was likely he had been given training to resist this kind of torture. Progress was slow, and we didn’t have the time for that. 

I closed my eyes putting all my focus into the force. I could feel it, raw, untamed power. I reached out, manipulating it to my advantage. I entered the mans mind, instantly greeted with the image of his family. A wife, two sons. Most people used their family as a distraction from the pain. It was sad really, thinking they would offer some sort of relief in moments like this. Besides the more the person resisted the more painful it would be for them. I could sense the mans struggle as he continued to cling to the image of his family. I swatted the thought away, digging deeper.

Halfway there, I could celebrate my victory later. I found another prominent thought, a memory this time. The first time he had met his wife. I resisted an eye roll. Again, I pushed it aside, earning a whimper from the man. He would run out of fight eventually, he would grow to weak to resist my efforts. I ignored the next thought, this one much easier to push through. Finally, I hit something that might be of use. A location.  
“Outer rim,” I spoke aloud.  
No sooner had I said those words my own strength left me, forcing me back out of the mans head fast enough I could have gotten whiplash.

I breathed heavily, feeling tired. I had gotten something, hopefully that was good enough and Kylo would complete the interrogation himself.  
“Continue,” he ordered.  
“I can't.”  
He tilted his head, I couldn't see his eyes behind that helmet, but I could feel him glaring.  
“You can’t? I do not tolerate moments of weakness, nor does the supreme leader. Must we go back to discipline training?” He threatened  
“No. No. That won’t be necessary.”  
“Then continue. Your efforts will be rewarded, should you succeed.”

Kylo had never used a reward system before, I had no idea how he could reward me, but I was interested to find out. With a new strength I pushed back into the prisoner’s mind, sifting through his thoughts and memories like pages from a book. I could feel the strain it was having on me, but I had to keep going. I used every ounce of strength and energy I had to continue my efforts. I found the same thought as before. The outer rim. I reached for it, taking it and tearing it open.  
“They have a small base on Orto. No more than fifty people,” I relayed the new information to Kylo.

Finally, I could release my hold on the man, both of us relaxing now that there was no use of the force. The man looked defeated, terrified. He knew that all those people were now going to die because of him. Their blood would be on his hands because he wasn’t strong enough.   
“Good. We shall continue this again tomorrow, for now get some rest,” Kylo spoke.  
I nodded, exiting the interrogation room and heading to my own quarters. Hopefully now that I had done it, the next time would be easier.

 

Later I was preparing for bed when my intercom buzzed. I frowned, I never got visitors and I wouldnt get them this late either. I opened the door to find Kylo outside. His outer robes had been removed but the helmet remained. He had only been to my room once before and that encounter was one we both agreed to never speak of again. We'd been drunk and neither of us had ever slept with another person, so we figured it was a good idea to sleep with each other. It had been awkward, Kylo finishing quickly and leaving soon after not bothering to help me finish. 

“Is there something you need, sir?” I asked.  
“I came here to give you your reward.”  
Oh? This late? I didn’t see anything of value on his person. Perhaps this was another lesson. Kylo stepped into my room, not waiting to be invited in. The door closed behind him and he removed his helmet. I stood there awkwardly, unsure if I should look at him. He didn’t take that thing off for anyone. I remember the first time he'd taken it off in front of me, how stunned I had been by his looks.

I shouldn't have been, I knew what he looked like, we'd grown up together. I had just been lucky to have been spared that one night, to be offered a place at his side. I would have done anything for him then and I still would now. Kylo stepped closer to me until there was barely any space between us. He used two gloved fingers to tilt my chin so that I met his gaze. I didn’t have much time to look at him as he forced his lips on mine. I froze in shock. I hadn't expected this at all. Since when he did become experienced in kissing as well? Why was I asking questions? I'd wanted this for so long, I’d always wanted him. 

I returned the kiss, tangling my fingers through his thick, soft hair. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer so that my chest was pressed against his. He continued to kiss me, nipping at my bottom lip. I pressed myself further into him, needing all the contact he could give me. Kylo grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling a little to expose my neck to him. His lips trailed across the sensitive skin before he started sucking purple marks into the flesh. I moaned, my hands fisting his robes. I found the zip of his robes and pulled it down, starting to undress him. He took my night shirt in both hands and tore it open. I bit my lip, finding this more arousing than annoying. I wanted to know what else he could do with those hands. 

Kylo’s kisses became hungrier, as if he needed me like he needed air to breathe. I felt like I should say something, I had no idea he was even interested in me like this. I had to know what this meant to him, if it meant as much to him as it meant to me. I’d like to think so, but he was so unpredictable. This situation was so cliché, master and student. I’m sure if the other knights found out they wouldn’t stop talking about it for years. One of his hands wandered down, cupping a breast whilst the other continued its journey south. He slipped past my night shorts and panties before rubbing my clit. I almost fell apart in his hands right there. 

I moaned again, my only focus on the pleasure between my legs. Kylo continued kissing and nipping at my neck.   
“I thought we wouldn’t do something like this again,” I finally spoke, my voice coming out breathy.   
“You shouldn’t assume. Although I can assure you I won’t be as disappointing as the first time.”  
“I think you’ve already proved that.”  
He smirked at this before leading me over to my bed, pushing me down gently on to the mattress before climbing on top of me. 

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him into another kiss. He kissed his way down my body, pulling off my night shorts and panties. He continued kissing my skin, making his way across my thighs. I bit my lip as he got closer to the raging heat between my legs. He spread my legs a little further before lapping at my clit. I cursed, my hips bucking into his face. He held them down as he continued. One hand fisted in his hair, whilst the other fisted the bedsheets. Kylo applied more pressure with his tongue, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. I closed my eyes, moaning louder. 

Kylo slipped two of his gloved fingers into my wetness, starting a lazy pace. I bit my lip to stop myself from getting too loud. I didn’t want to wake the other knights who had rooms next to mine. The last thing I needed them to hear was me screaming our leaders name. He started tracing various shapes and patterns across my clit with his tongue, seeing which ones made me moan the loudest. He curled his fingers against my g-spot, making me moan his name. I wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Part of me wanted to know where he’d learnt all this, but another part of me knew I wouldn’t like the answer. Even if we weren’t in a relationship. 

I moaned his name again as he started sucking my clit. He sped up the pace of his fingers, his glove probably ruined by now. My moans began to grow in volume as I got closer to my climax, my legs beginning to shake a little. Kylo kept up the pace, determined to make me finish. I couldn’t help but cry out as I reached my climax, my back arching as I pulled hard on his hair earning a low growl from him. He continued working me though my orgasm, cleaning me with his tongue. Kylo sat back on his heels, giving me time to come down from my high as he sucked his gloved fingers clean. I bit my lip, feeling another wave of arousal wash over me at the action. 

Kylo removed the rest of his clothes before climbing back on top of me. He kissed me hard, making me taste myself on his lips and tongue. We pulled away only for air.  
“Turn over,” he spoke softly, it was more of a request than an order.  
I did as asked, getting on all fours as he positioned himself behind me. I bit my lip in anticipation. The head of his cock pressed against my folds, running it up and down to tease me. I whined, arching my back and pushing my hips back to make myself look more enticing. Kylo finally pushed into me slowly, both of us moaning at the feeling.

This felt so much better than the first time. No rushing, no awkwardness and now experience. Kylo grabbed my hips, starting a fast pace. I moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. He leaned down, kissing along my spine. I shuddered, instinctively clenching around him. Kylo groaned, his nails digging into my skin hard enough that I would have marks in the morning. Not that I cared, I welcomed the marks. He reached up, wrapping my hair around his fist and pulling back hard, using it as leverage to fuck me. I moaned his name, pushing back onto him. The pace began to get harder and rougher, the sound of skin on skin and moans and groans filling the room. 

Eventually he changed the position, rolling me over on to my back. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him deeper. Kylo buried his face in my neck, sucking more purple marks into the flesh. My nails raked down his back hard enough to leave red trails. It was safe to say he was putting all my previous sexual partners to shame. I could feel my second orgasm building, I’m surprised it hadn’t sooner as I’d already been stimulated. Kylo could sense my need for release and reached between us, rubbing my clit. I threw my head back against the pillow, gripping his forearm.   
“Cum for me,” he growled. 

I fell apart at his words, moaning his name like a prayer as he continued fucking me through it. Kylo finished a few moments later, cursing loudly. He pushed his hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss me. He lay down next to me, both of us breathing heavily and coming down from our highs. I glanced at him, unsure if I could snuggle up to him. He didn’t strike me as the cuddling type. I rolled over on to my side, ready for sleep. Kylo followed me, wrapping an arm around my stomach as my back was flush against his chest. I smiled softly, keeping any comments to myself. Maybe he was into cuddles after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Punishments

Cora’s P.O.V

The other knights and I had been summoned to the throne room. I was hoping it was good news, but I knew better. Things hadn't been going in his favour recently. We entered, kneeling before him. A few of the knights bowed their heads in respect. I glanced at him, he looked tired and frustrated. I wanted to help, I wanted to achieve every mission he gave us. I would do anything he asked. Kylo remained on his throne, it suited him. He deserved this. 

“Why have you all failed me again?” He hissed.  
Our recent mission had gone south, personally I believed it to be the fault of Asuka, the only other female member. She was the weakest, the one who let her emotions control her actions. It was her fault we had lost the target. But if one of us failed then we all failed, all of us had to take the blame.   
“Supreme Leader it was a simple mistake, it won’t happen again,” Hisao spoke.  
“A simple mistake? I do not accept mistakes.”  
“I understand-"

He was cut off suddenly, making a choking noise. I noticed the way Kylo was clenching his fist, I could feel him using the force, projecting his anger at Hisao. Hisao struggled for air, unable to do anything to help himself. Just when we thought Kylo was going to continue until Hisao died, he released him. Hisao fell to his knees, coughing as he forced air back into his lungs.  
“The next time you all fail me I’m going to start replacing you, one by one. Is that clear?” Kylo snapped.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader,” we spoke in unison. 

“Your dismissed.”  
I started to get to my feet, along with the others.   
“Not you Cora. Stay for now, there are things we need to discuss,” Kylo spoke.  
I got back onto my knees as the others left, I could imagine them smirking under their helmets. They saw behind his excuse, they knew about us but they all knew better than to say anything. The door closed behind the last one, leaving Kylo and I alone.  
“Take your helmet off,” he instructed.

I did as he asked, shaking my hair free and placing the helmet beside me on the floor.   
“I hope you had no part in the failure of the mission,” he spoke.  
“No, Supreme Leader.”  
“Undress yourself for me.”  
I smiled softly, getting to my feet and removing my robes with as much grace as they would allow. His eyes never left me, his gaze becoming hungrier. I stood there in just matching black underwear only. Only it wasn’t plain and boring. It was lacy and left little to the imagination. Maybe I'd chosen to wear this set on purpose. I knew what effect it was having on him. 

Kylo continued to watch me hungrily, his gaze turning predatory.   
“Crawl to me,” he spoke, his voice huskier.  
I bit my lip, getting down on all fours and crawling over to him. I kneeled at his feet, awaiting further instructions. He cupped my cheek, the leather cool on my skin. I nestled into his touch, looking up at him lovingly. His touch turned rough as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard. I gasped, enjoying the way my scalp stung.   
“Would you do anything for me Cora?” He asked.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
He smirked at this, “such a good girl for me. That’s why you’re my favourite.”

I smiled, enjoying the praise. Too right I should be his favourite. He released his grip on my hair only to grip my throat. My eyes fluttered shut as it became a little difficult to breathe, but I trusted him. He spread his legs so that I had room to kneel between them. I inched closer, spotting the very noticeable bulge in his pants. I found the zipper, pulling it down before pulling his cock out of his boxers. He didn’t need to ask, I knew what he wanted. His hand was back in my hair, using it to guide me down and take his cock in my mouth. He groaned as I hit the back of his throat. I didn’t have much time to start up a pace of my own as he began to fuck my mouth. 

I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing as he used me. He continued hitting the back of my throat with every thrust. He held me in place with my hair, forcing me to take all of him. I could only make obscene wet, choking noises. He cursed, giving me a few seconds to breathe properly before he stuffed my mouth once more. I could feel a wet spot gathering on the lace of my panties. Eventually he pulled me off again, not wanting to cut this short by cumming in my mouth. He took a deep breath to compose himself before pulling me up on to his knee. Kylo kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth. He held me close, claiming me with nothing more than a kiss. 

He wrapped a possessive hand around my throat once more. I shifted a little on his knee, my panties rubbing against my clit. I whined, biting my lip. I needed him to touch me.   
“You’re so needy just rubbing yourself against me feels good, doesn’t it?” He smirked.   
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
“Keep doing it.”  
I bit my lip, beginning to grind against his clothed thigh. My breathing became heavier as pleasure ran through me. It was no way near enough, but it would be a good build up for what was to come. He sat back in his throne, watching me with half lidded eyes. He began pushing his thigh against me harder, increasing the friction. 

I moaned softly, my panties probably a mess by now. Kylo reached behind me and unclasped my bra, pulling the material from my body and dropping it to the floor. He squeezed my breasts, one hand working its way up to my neck before he traced my lips with his fingers. He pushed two leather clad fingers into my mouth. I sucked his fingers as I would suck his cock, meeting his hungry gaze. Growing impatient, he pulled his fingers from my mouth and positioned me so that I was now straddling him. He lined himself up with my entrance before I slowly sank down onto him. We both moaned at the feeling. 

“Ride me,” he ordered.  
I placed my hands on his shoulders as I began a fast pace, letting him sit back in the throne whilst I pleasured him once more. I ignored the burning of my thigh muscles as they began to grow tired. I could rest later. Eventually though the burning began to affect the speed of my pace. Kylo wrapped his hand around my throat once more before, starting his own pace. I moaned, letting him take full control.   
“I could fuck this perfect little cunt all day, would you like that?” He growled.   
I moaned louder in response, unable to form a sentence let alone coherent words. Unsatisfied with my lack on a proper answer he squeezed my throat. 

“Yes, please sir,” I blurted out.   
I wanted him to leave bruises across my body, marks that said I was his and only his. His pace got harder, the head of his cock hitting my cervix. I was likely going to be sore in the morning but right now I couldn’t care less. Kylo pulled me closer to him, kissing across my shoulder. He nipped at the skin softly before biting hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. I kissed him hard, drunk off lust and pleasure. I could taste a hint of my blood on his tongue. Both of us soon developed matching paces, moans and groans filling the room. I reached between us, starting to rub my clit, desperate for an orgasm. 

“Cum, cum around your leaders cock, let me feel it,” he encouraged.   
A few more strokes and I reached my climax, crying out his title as I clung to him. He continued fucking me through it, cursing as I clenched around him. He reached his own a few thrusts later, the grip on my neck becoming life threateningly tight as he growled out his release. He loosened his grip on my neck, allowing me to breathe once more. He kissed me softly before resting his head on my shoulder.   
“Make sure they do not fail me again, is that clear?” He breathed.  
“Yes, sir.”


End file.
